


Like the first time

by Koohoonaa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koohoonaa/pseuds/Koohoonaa
Summary: Where Yuuri turns into a child and everyone starts freaking out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I watched Yuri on Ice and Im pretty much in a beautiful hell now.

More than a week has passed and many things already happened in his hometown. First, him coming after five years of absence to his home and family, skating in front of Yuuko to forget his lost on the Grand Prix Final. Second, the visit and offering of his idol Victor Nikiforov to coach him and win the next Grand Prix, while saying this naked on _his_ house onsen. He was first amazed, surprised, scared why Victor has come from Russia, just from seeing him on video doing his choreography, and just decide right there, that he will be his coach, bringing all his things and dog to stay on his family hotel. At first, Yuuri hesitated about Victor's offering, sincerily, he didn't know what Victor was truly thinking, but when Minako told him _"Victor came because he chose you, you bring him here, that's amazing!"_ Yuuri wanted so badly to believe those words, that Victor chose him for his skating skills. Yuuri desired that was the case, that he was still good enough to be coached by Victor, a legend on skate figure. Because, that give him back the reason to skate again, a determination that fullfilled his mind and body, not only to impress Victor, it was to reassure him that skating was his thing. However, nothing was the way he wanted. 

Third, the visit -intrusion- of a certain russian, Yuri Plisetsky, that he had encountered on the bathroom a year ago. Telling him that someone who cries over a loss didn't have the guts to participate in a sport like this, and that they didn't need two Yuris on the same rink. Yuri or Yurio by his sister, was like a tornado, screaming, always wearing a frown, and indifferent to other people, he was-  **is** totally different from Victor, who was kind, always smiling and laughing. Yuri was a like a bucket of cold water, that wake up Yuuri from the dream and illusion that he had created. Yuri was confident and strong, he knew what he wanted, but Yuuri wasn't like that, always over-thinking, on his skills, on what he wanted to do. He sometimes wondered, if it weren't for Victor, would he be skating now? The though always made him depressed. 

Before Yuri came, Victor's eyes were always watching him, his voice always reaching Yuuri's ears and the slight touches that he received, before he shyed away from it. Yet, the difference was clear as water with Yuri, he talked with Victor casually, glared and screamed at him even. Yuuri couldn't think about doing that, the familiarity was obvious. When, the two of them where chatting, Yuuri felt like he was intruding on something... personal. Like that time, when Victor was teasing Yuri, and then laughed at his heart content, a true laugh, not some of the facade expressions that Victor always gave to his fans. To a certain point Yuuri was still scared of Victor, not because Victor was mean to him, but because his childhood idol was here because of him. Yuuri just admired Victor, and that's why he didnt want to disappoint him.

Now, with Yuri here and an upcoming event, The Onsen Ice event to be certain. Yuuri was feeling more insecure than ever, not even the Grand Prix made him felt like this. Sure, he totally screamed that _"I will give all the Eros, that I have!"_ to win the competition. Still, that happened in the morning, when he and Yuri, keep listening the new music that Victor gave to both of them.

"First, you two have to made the program yours, and what of a great start by listening to the music!, you have to analize it before midday" Victor smiled and gave them the full song to them "You have to understand the true meaning of love of each song" Victor then explained that they will practice shortly some movements and then head back outside to listen to the songs. 

Yuuri now was on his room listening to Eros, his song was... happy, silly, exciting, with differents arrangments and melodies, it was the contrary of Yuuri. Yuuri wasn't like that, adventurous to find his true love, ' _Maybe that's why, Victor wanted me to perform it'_ he keep repeating the song over and over again till it was tattoed on his head. It was almost midday, and Yuuri was getting more nervous at the moment ' _Finally, Victor will teach me'_ he though. He hear the voice of his mother calling him.

"Yuuri!, Vicchan called!" Yuuri, putting aside his headphones and going down the stairs quickly, to face his mother. He still didn't know why she called Victor like that.

"Yuuri calm down, breath" his mom smiled "He said something about a song" 

"Ah, yes, did he tell you more about it?" 

"Mmn, yes, he said that he first will train with Yurio on the Ice Castle for a couple hours" she clapped her hands, and Yuuri freeze, why _Yuri_ first?, he though, was because he was better, more decisive, more- "Yuuri, are you listening?" his mother asked.

"A-ah, no, sorry" he blushed, he was thinking to much again "Don't worry Yuuri" his mom take his hand, he didn't if she was saying just now or because she knew, but either way Yuuri feel more relaxed "Well, Vicchan said that after Yurio finished, you have to go there, with all your things and the song too, okay?" Yuuri nodded "Vicchan also said that you two will be practising on different times, until the event is over, for better results he told" Yuuri sighed, of course, it was _so obvious_ that they practice on different hours, to have full use of the rink and concentrate on the steps and spins they made, of course he had worried for nothing like always.

Yuuri, more secure, went to retrive his things and said goodbye to his understanding mother.

\---

While Yuri was receiving the finals intructions of Victor, Yuuri was changing on his clothes and preparing to enter the rink. Putting on his gloves, he stand up, to see Yuri enter the locker room, with a solid expression. Yuuri wanted to ask _"How was the program"_ or _"How much did you advance on it",_ but he was shy and only looked aside and passed the russian boy.

"Oi" Yuuri stopped and turned back his head "If you're questioning, I will start doing the program tomorrow" Yuuri tilted his head, confused. Yuri give a sigh irritated "It's because Victor wanted to see how well my spins and timing was" Yuri sat down taken of his skates "He said that I have to be on level" He put his things inside his pack "And I, clearly, made to that level" the boy looked at Yuuri, and he feel intimidated "He was strict, but that is nothing to me, my spins, axels, lutz, shallows, were perfect" Yuri stand up and walked to the exit door "He said it was perfect"and he was gone, leaving a trembling Yuuri behind. ' _He' ,_ Yuri was talking about Victor, as always. 

Yuuri saw the entrance of the rink, always icey and calm, he felt insecure, his heart was beating hard, but he had to show Victor, he was worth of his coaching. Yuuri, went to the rink with slowpace. Victor, who was inside it, looked at him and smile a bit. Yuuri worries washed away. This was his moment and he wouldn't ruin it. 

\---

Though it was more easy saying it than really doing it. It wasn't like his Lutz or Axels were bad, but the face that Victor made while watching it was not amused or surprised. He even gave them some instructions to Yuuri to do a better performance. Victor told him that it was more than enough today and they should be heading towards home now. Yuuri just nodded and retired to the locker room, he was about to burst in tears, but he couldn't do that in front of his idol. He tried to distract himself, murmuring the name of basic moves. 

"Yuuri?" a hand reaching his shoulder, surprising him "Are you feeling okay?" Yuuri turned, fully facing Victor "Victor... I'm fine, everything is fine" Yuuri give him a tiny smile, hoping that Victor didn't notice his increasing anxiety "I was just thinking about the movements, that's all" Victor keep watching him, getting closer and closer to Yuuri's face, as he felt more exposed than before. 

"V-Victor? " Yuuri felt a warm hand on his head "You did well, Yuuri" Yuuri wished he didn't blushed "we can't ate katsudon for obvious reasons, but I hear that there was a festival tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Yuuri felt more self conscious now, was Victor really offering that? "We will go with Yurio and your family, of course" Victor put his hand on his hip, Yuuri missing the feeling. 

Well, that's how far the dream went, getting his hopes up and going alone with Victor to the festival, would never happen. Yuuri nodded slowly, seeing a pout of slight disappointment from Victor "Aren't you excited for the festival?"  he asked. 

"I-it's not that" Yuuri said quickly "I am just.. tired? " Victor looked at him and shrug it off "Then, we have to go the hotel and get some rest right?" he smiled. Yuuri couldn't still believe his luck, he thanked the triplets for it. 

\---

It was almost evening and Yuuri was truly tired now, rejecting a bath with Victor wasn't easy, the russian was too persistent. After finishing dinner, Yuuri went up to stairs to his room, and with a thud, embraced his blankets. They decided to go two hours from now, so that they can rest a little. Yuuri picked his phone, putting on headphones and begin to listen to Eros.

The song now familiar, sootheed him. It was five o clock, they were going till eight, so he did have time to rest. He begin to doze off on the tenderness of his bed, until a sound wake him, someone has entered the room, when he saw a tail he knew it was Makkachin. The dog wailed to be around him, to sleep with him. Makkachin was almost charming as his master, so Yuuri didn't have the heart to deny it. 

"Come up here, Makkachin !" he made space for the dog, and happily the puddle jumped, rubbing against Yuuri. He returned the gesture by petting Makkachin until, both of them fell asleep. 

\---

Yuuri felt a tug from his sleeve "Makkachin, Just five more minutes..." 

"Oh, I didn't now my name was Makkachin now"

Then, Yuuri touched, not a fur as he expected, instead was a hand rubbing circles against his sleeve "Vicvictor-! " He put his glasses on "I'm sorry I didn't noticed and-"  

"You don't have to worry ~!" he sat down beside him "I was searching Makkachin, with no result, until I entered here! you two looked so cute together, I never seen Makkachin slept with another person before, so I was surprised!" Yuuri just give an awkward giggle, feeling a little special of what Victor told him.

He saw the bed, not finding the dog "Makkachin left a few minutes ago" Victor said as reading his mind "Yuuri it's time to go at the festival, we are almost done, you are the only left" Yuuri didn't realized, but then he saw Victor with a gorgeous black yukata, with a few decorations that went from his torso and ended on his waist. Almost envolving him. Victor could wear a trash bag and still look stunning. Yuuri closed his mouth not realizing that he open it, he prayed that Viktor didn't saw, but Victor was in front of his closet searching God knows what. 

"You don't have that much clothes,  do you?" Yuuri saw Victor bring out some clothes "Well, I didnt go out that often, practice and ballet took all my time" He didn't get invited either, just a few times with Yuuko and Takeshi, but that was all "That would have been a problem, but luckily I buy you some clothes, just in case" 

Yuuri was surprised, Victor buy him clothes? But why?. He saw Victor ruffling on some bags that Yuuri didn't see before "As your coach, I want to know everything about you, Yuuri, what you like and what not, so..." Victor seemed to struggle with the bag, "So, I bought you this!" and then Yuuri saw, a grey yukata, with white impressions all over it, a black belt "I went with Yuuko, so I'm sure it fits you well"

Victor offered the yukata, Yuuri took it, seeing that the white impressions were birds, flying through the cloth and it was so soft to the touch" Victor, I, I can't take this..." 

"Nonsense! I bought it as a gift, and you can't refund a gift" Victor gave him a big smile "Please, Yuuri" Yuuri was still distressed, but accept it nonetheless "Good! I bought as pair, so we will look alike"  Yuuri froze, pa-pair? He said pair?. Yuuri noticed the decorations of Victor were little birds of white color and a white belt. Was he so distracted that it escaped his senses?. Victor leaving the room with Yuuri still on a state shock. Did Victor did that because he was going to be his coach or just because he was like that? Or...? Yuuri grasped the yukata, no this was only a friendly gesture, but couldn't deny that he feel happy about it. 

\---

When everyone was ready, they went to the place, it was at the foot of the mountain, hundreds of people went. Chatting, laughing, playing the games of the fair. They arrived at the peak of the celebration. They stayed together for a while, but then the triplets wanted to go more afar and their parents couldn't deny them. That only left Yuuri, Victor, Yuri, Minako and the puddle. They walked for a while chatting, well more like Yuri and Victor chatting in russian, Yuuri feel a little jealous of that, speaking with someone so famous without holding back. He speaks to Minako-san instead, the two of them discussing about the choreography and spins, then carrying the conversation when Yuuri was little and failed all the moves, both of them laughed, not noticing the look from both russians. 

"Yuuri" his teacher touched the yukata "Your yukata and Victor's one match? or it is my imagination?" Minako grinned "It's, it's, because I didn't have nothing to wear and Victor buy me these.." he said murmuring.

"Mmm, but why do they match? I'm sure he could buy you one with another design..." and he though the same, but Yuuri sometimes didn't understand Victor either "He said that the shop sell it on pair, I think it's that?" Minako keep a thoughfull face, until her eyes sparkled with exciment.

"Look, Yuuri!" the ballet dancer signaled "There's a sake shop, let's have a drink"   

"'Sake'? What is that?" asked Victor, Minako grinned and Yuuri had a bad feeling. 

"It's a famous drink here in Japan, very traditional to us" Victor has his eyes sparkled "We have it in occasions, like this one, and drink to our heart content!" Minako put her hand, thinking. 

"Speaking about that" Minako turned quickly her head "Yuuri, what are we celebrating?" Yuuri exasperated, sighed "We celebrate the repent of Kariteimo, goddess of easy delivery and Guardian of children, Minako-san" 

"Amazing!" Victor screamed "We should have a protector like that, don't you think so?"  Victor looked at Yuri who rolled his eyes "Hhmp, whatever"  

"Then, let's go to the sake!" Yuuri had a bad feeling, but Minako was already taking Victor with  her "Uhm, Minako-san, I dont think-" 

"Hey!" Yuri snarled and everyone jumped "Victor what do you think you are doing?" 

"I'm just going for a drink. Yurio" 

" A drink my- " Yuri took a breath "Victor,we're training, and we have to be in shape , there's only more six days till the event" Victor frowned a little "Well, then I guess I have to pass this opportunity, Minako-san" 

" Y' all are boring, I'm going for the drink of my life"

Yuuri, with words trapped in his mouth, looked at Victor embracing Yuri "You really are unbelievable" 

"Everyone said that to me " Victor smiled, teasing the young russian" Gosh" Victor ignoring him rubbing against the russian and annoying him.

Yuuri felt out of place again, _So that's the difference between him and me_. It's was unreasonable to be jealous of a child, but Yuuri couldn't help it. He wanted to go home, to the rink, to the ballet studio, but not here, where he feel exposed and alone. He should have gone with his teacher, but he doesn't like drinking. So he does was best for him. They start walking, the russians ahead of him, chatting. When a crowd came, there was a lot of people, but Yuuri kept walking, until he stopped, seeing the two skaters from afar now. He moved towards another direction, to escape, to breath. When, he looked back, no one was following, he felt calm, but forgotten. Dissmising those thoughts he moved to ohter places, watching the shops. He walked so far, that he didn't where he was. He noticed that he was in some crowdless place, there was so much space. He wondered, till he saw a shrine of Kariteimo, a woman holding a child. He suddenly felt nostalgic, remembering the times when he happily practiced on the rink with Yuuko. He didnt have that much friends, but Yuuko and occasionally Takeshi, kept him company and even went to a couple of festivals. He missed that, the feeling of freedom, childhood. 

Yuuri took out a coin and offered to the shrine, then clapped his hands twice and wished _'Please let me be at ease, I want to feel free again, like when I was a little boy with no worries'_ Yuuri sighed _'I want to skate freely again...'_. He knew that was selfish, but with his idol here, everything was different. He had to keep the level and train everyday, now with a rival, Yuuri could almost see his tension and anxiety showing. He didn't want Victor to see that side of him, the weak side of him. He finished praying, giving his thanks to the goddess. 

He felt a sudden hot air, give quickly by the minutes. Yuuri was taken aback, his glasses were foggy, he cleaned it, but his vision was still blurry. He noticed the hotness of his body, he felt hot, so hot, his breathing agitated. Did he ate something to felt like this? Food? Water? Or was it the pressure? Yuuri could feel a fever coming, he knew that, his legs were shaking. He sat down, trembling, alone.

"Yuuri!" he saw a figure approaching "Bog!" it touched his forehead "You're sweating!" he took his glasses of because he couldn't see. 

"Victor..?" Yuuri asked "Yes, that's me, can you stand up?" Yuuri tried but failed. 

"What happened?" another voice "Yuuri! Are you okay?" He hear the worried voice of his teacher. He shook his head, receiving a painful pricking on his head. 

"I will take him to the hotel" Victor carried Yuuri carefully, Yuuri was almost unconscious "Tell the others, I will get going!" 

"Leave it to me! Take care of Yuuri!"

"Of course!" Victor said in english with determination. 

\---

 "Where did you go, Yuuri?"  no response "We were very worried when you disappeared like that" a constant breathing "Yuuri, I know you're awake" 

 Yuuri was in his bed, laying with a wet on his forehead, he didn't want to tell Victor, such selfish and childish reason behind it. Victor sighed "if you don't want, it's fine" Victor seated on the bed "but as your coach—as your friend, I want to now what's troubling you, and I want to understand it, okay?" Yuuri didn't deserve this (his) kindness. Victor stand up but before he walked away a hand pushed his shirt. 

 "Can you stay a little bit?" Yuuri voice was shy, but he wanted that, desire it. Victor amused, sat down on the bed again "Of course, Yuuri" 

"Until, I'm asleep?"

"Till then, I shall stay!" Victor give a cheerful smile "As a knight that watches his protégé" Yuuri snorted, he really didn't deserve this. 

"I never had the chance to thank you, Victor" Yuuri said, maybe the fever was making him all emotional "But really thank you, I appreciate that you came here, from your home, to train me" Yuuri smiled, well all he could smile now "Thanks... Victor" as he dozed off. 

 "It's nothing, my little piglet, I came here because I felt inspired by you" Victor though about how Yuuri performed, it was like watching another world, just Yuuri and the ice and nothing more "But I want to know, why you put yourself in such restrains..." he said thinking about the perform of Yuuri on the Grand Prix. 

 Victor put on another blanket on Yuuri and leave the room when he was sure that Yuuri felt asleep. He closed the door and though about the smile that Yuuri give him, pure, innocent, truthful. He had seen countless smiles, adoration, lust, interest, convenience. Even his own smile was a facade to please the public. But with Yuuri, you could read him like a open book. That's why he felt so interested in him, on the ice, Yuuri was like a fairy, but when you met him, sincere and welcoming, Victor wanted to see so badly every side of Yuuri. That's why he gave Yuuri Eros, he was excited about the event. 

Laying down on the bed, he though _"But that's not all, right?"_

\---

Victor woke up with the scream of Yuuri's sister, followed by the scream of Yuri about sleeping and shut up. 

He dressed, leaving Makkachin on the bed. 

"Good morning" 

"Oh, good morning, Vicchan" Yuuri's mom give him a tired smile "We're sorry you woke like this" 

"No, it's fine!" Victor smiled "Did something happen?"

"Something, _**something -!"**_ Victor looked at Mari "Everything is happening! I just don't believe it..." she rubbed her forehead "I really don't understand why you're so calm mom" Mari pulled out a cigarette "I need to clear my mind, don't call me if anything happens"

Victor saw her leaving, looking at Yuuri's mom for answers. Hiroko sighed "You will understand it better, when you see it" she said guiding Victor to Yuuri's room. Whatever happened was that bad? Did Yuuri fever went up or something similar?. Victor didn't understand. Hiroko stopped on front the door "Even myself can't believe it now, but Yuuri's my son and I want you to keep support him" Victor serious, nodded "Okay, then..."

She opened the door, both of them seeing a little child on the bed. Victor was confused.

"Mommy!" the black haired boy jumped and run towards her "Why you leave so sudden?" 

"I was making breakfast, Yuuri" Hiroko patted the child's head.

Wait. 

Mommy? 

Yuuri? 

 "Hiroko-san?" Victor pointed at Yuuri who noted the presence of Victor and hide behind his mother, Hiroko nodded "Yuuri, say hi to our guest" 

"H-hi, my name is Yuuri" the child said still on his mother side. VVictor smiled a greeted back, making the child Hide again. Now, the one who needed to calm was him 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story, this was just made in the moment and I was like very excited, excuse the typos ! I just want to see Victor teaching baby Yuuri ;~;


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Big thanks for the kudos, comments and hits ! Wow it rlly suprise me... and mades me write even more,,, rlly embarrassed to write this, eheh. Okey, so this chapter will be. Fluff, fluff and more fluff  
> Note:   
> cursive will mean foreign pronuncation !   
> 'wordshere' mean thoughs !

"Yuuri!" yelled Loop "No bad doggy, you can't do that" Axel, Lutz and Loop, tried to take Makkachin, who was over Yuuri, licking him on the face, Yuuri just laughed by the occurrency of the dog "Makkachin!" 

The bigs news had spread when the triplets entered the hotel to meet Yuuri (and Victor) because they wnted to see them before training, but found themsleves surprised to find a little boy about their age. Hiroko explained to them, they just nodded running from the house, screaming the words "We have to tell Mama and Papa", not only before taking a photo of the child-who-looked-like-Yuuri. The Katsuki family just got a little break, before hearing and insisted knock and being striken by the Nishigori and Minako, all of them breathing heavily on the door. 

"Hiroko-san!" Yuuko breathed heavily "We heard from the triplets, but-" she looked at the boy, who curiously see her. She gasped "Oh Shallows !" she step out from the door and kneeled in front of the child, in the process scaring him, Yuuko softened her gaze, as to made Yuuri more comfortable around. Yuuri went to his mother side, being surprised and scared of the crowd seeing him. 

"Mommy" Yuuri said in a whimper "Who are they?" tugging his mother skirt, Hiroko giving him a reassured smile to the crowd, everyone sighed knowing that the current Yuuri didn't even know who they were and noticing that they made the child very uncomfortable. They didn't know what to do to calm the child and let them approach him.

Victor took a look to Yuuri, thinking, before he made a happy sound a went to the other room, the others left behind confused. Until, Victor came with Makkachin who happily entered the room. Yuuri lifted his head to see the dog. Makkachin barked softly to Victor who led him go to Yuuri. The puddle walked slowly towards the child, almost knowing that it might scared him. Yuuri looked at his mother, Hiroko nodding to him.

Everyone watched as Yuuri moved from his mother, but instead going to the puddle, Yuuri went to Victor who was surprised finding the child in front of him "C-can I pet your dog?" Yuuri raised his head "Please" Victor blinked, seeing the determination in the child's eyes "Of course! He would be happy if you do that" Victor kneeled, smiling, but this time sincerely, the child beamed and went to the dog. 

Makkachin, being the most friendly dog, lay down on the floor and showed his tummy, making little whimpers. Yuuri took it as a signal, and quickly being at the dog's side, rubbing his belly gently and Makkachin giving little barks of approval. Yuuri laughed at the dog display. Everyone left a sigh of relief, seeing Yuuri playing with the dog. Victor, stand up, looking at Yuuri ' _It was almost the same look he gave me yesterday'_  he though.

When they saw that Yuuri was comfortable again, they all sat down in the living room, obviously leaving space to the child. They wanted to know what happened, but the knew it should be more hard to Yuuri's Mom. Hiroko seeing their distressed faces, just smiled. "I'm... I..." she started, but Victor put a hand over her shoulder, Hiroko looked at him "I think a can explain, Hiroko-san", Victor said watching Yuuri play "You should go beside him, we can't let him now, what is really happening, right?" Hiroko knew that Yuuri couldn't handle the shock, being a child on top of that "Of course" she stand up, heading towards Yuuri. 

Victor turned his head and sat down too with a serious face, everyone looked at him expectantly for an answer "Well, I dont really know what happened" he said with a sheepish smile, and everyone felt from their seats "But you said that-" Minako breathed heavily "Victor, you said you could explain us, right?" Victor nodded and put a hand on his chin "Mhm" Minako though "Maybe, you could explain us from the last time we saw Yuuri, Victor" 

" You mean from the festival?"

" That's right" she nodded, Victor though about yesterday a smiled a little "Well, I think you all remember that Yuuri wasn't well when we found him right?"  everyone nodded "From there, I took Yuuri to the hotel and made him rest on his bed" he remembered a photo of him framed "I had stayed by his side till he fell asleep, then I went to my bed" he said gesturing his room "Until then he was same as always" 

" You didn't see any change on his behavior?" Yuuko asked, still not believing what happened "I didn't noticed any, just that he was a little keen, but I though it was the fever" Victor explained "Because this morning I wake up from a scream about  Mom-Yuuri-child and more screaming" Victor sighed "I was just as surprised as you, seeing Yuuri as an infant" Yuuko hummed, everyone stayed silent until the triplets offered to play with Yuuri, leading to the current time. 

" Makkachin, play with us too!" said Lutz, trying to get the dog back "We will give you some treats"  offered Axel. Everyone had stayed stiff when the dog topped Yuuri, but not seeing a bad behavior of the puddle they led it slip, watching a very content Yuuri. 

"  Hahaha, that tickles" Yuuri said, when he felt the dog weigh off him he opened his eyes, watching how the triplets made way for a very tall man "Makkachin is good that you want to play with Yuuri, but be more gentle" an approaching Victor said. Yuuri got up quickly hugging the dog and looking at Victor accusatory "He's fine" making a little pout. Victor feeling surprised and little guilty, retreated from the dog and smiled to the child, with that Yuuri started to play with the dog again, ruffling his ears and head.

"I didn't expect that " Victor says, usually Yuuri will be reluctant to follow his ways, but now that didn't happen. Hiroko giggled "Well, when Yuuri was a child, he was a little bossy about everything!" Victor turned to see Hiroko "That's why when he was this age, and discovered skating, he wanted to go to the the Ice Castle everyday" Hiroko remembered when Yuuri went with Yuuko, coming later to home, excited talking about how the ice was so cold and that he fell, but it didn't hurt, Hiroko smiled at the though. Victor saw the woman with thoughful eyes, then seeing Yuuri play with Makkachin entusiastically  _'Then what happened back then ?'_ thinking of the 23-year-old-Yuuri. Everyone stayed silent after the talk of Hiroko, no one wanting to say the most important question. Finally, Takeshi spoke "Then" he sighed "What about the Onsen on Ice?" saying what everyone was thinking. The event was five days from beginning and now with Yuuri in this state, how will him demostrate that he was capable of being Victor's pupil? Victor hummed "We cant jump to conclusions" Yuuko said fervently "Maybe, this will be something of one day, maybe, tomorrow Yuuri will be the same as always..." she looked to the floor, wishing for a miracle "We can, we can delay the event"  she said with hopeful eyes, everyone thought about that, until they hear the sound of a opening door. 

"Delaying, what?" a confusing but demanding voice said "Oh, Yurio" Victor looked at the russian boy "I told you to not call me like that" he puffed. 

"Yurio-kun... " Yuuko looked at him "Tell him, it's not like everything will be worse"  Takeshi huffed. Yuri turned to Yuuko with expecting eyes, the girl sighed "There's is something that you need to know..."

\---

"I refuse" he said for the third time, tired of the insistence of the others "Even if he is like this now, I won't delay the event" he snarled. He has come to Japan for a reason, and a some sort of mystic thing won't stop him "Besides, you don't know if this will last long, like you said, Yuuko...-san" he said with difficulty, not accostumed to the honorific.

" I know that, but, what if, Yuuri, stays like... this" she turned her head to look at the child who was playing with his mother and Makkachin "He doesn't have any choice right now, he doesn't even know what is happening" everyone knowing the effort the skater put these days, only to be taken by a extraordinary and impossible success of a lifetime. 

"But Yurio-kun is right" the older russian said serious, catching everyone's attention "We can't delay the event, it's a competition where the future of the two are in the line" Yuuko lowered her head,"I may sound rough, but that's the true, there isn't much time left for the next Grand Prix " Victor touched the shoulder of Yuuko "As you said, this can be reversible, but we don't know how much time we have" ' _There must be a way, a clue, something, if not Yuuri-kun will Yuuri -kun will ...!'_ while thinking Yuuko felt a tug on her sleeve, drawing her out oh her thoughts "Uhm, Mama told me t-to bring you t-these!" Yuuri said blushing, pointing to a plate full of pastries on the table, they didn't notice the presence of the child, concentrated in the matter. Yuuri was looking down, trembling a little. The girl was surprised and amused, Yuuko knew that Yuuri didnt like situations like this, she kneeled, putting her hand on his head "Mmm, thank you, Yuuri-kun" She said with a tender voice, Yuuri smiled and nodded, before going with Makkachin again. Yuuko was still wacthing the child when a idea pop out in her head and jumped "I got it!" she lifted a fist, everyone looking at her like she was insane "You got what, Mama?" She looked with star eyes "If we dont know how this happened to Yuuri, why dont we ask the subject instead?" the triplets tilted their head "I know, I know, let me formulate" "We dont have a single clue how things went yesterday, not even Victor, who was with Yuuri, knows, BUT, we can ask child Yuuri as a first step ?" Yuuko looked at everyone expectantly, everyone shrugging with the idea "If that's convince you to not delay the event, then I'm in" Yuri said everyone looking at him confused "What... I may want Victor as coach, but I also want to compete fairly with him, he challenge me and a Plisetsky never refuses a challenge" Yuuko laughed akwardly, and the others just looked troubled

"Well, if Yurio-" "Dont call me that" "here is fine with it, then I'm too"  _Besides I get to see how things goes_ Victor though amusely, Takeshi and Minako looked at themsleves "Well ,we can't do nothing against a democratic opinion" she joked "So we will help too, right girls?" "Yes, Minako-sensei!"

"Everyone..." Yuuko put her hands on her mouth, Takeshi stand up "What kind of husband I'm if I didn't support my wife?" he crossed his arms "As we said Yuuri will always have the support of the Nishigori family" the triplets nodding, imitating him, Yuuko laughed ' _I know, that we, that_ ** _Yuuri_** _will get out of this, I'm sure, I have hope'_

\---

 They were loud people on the living, chatting and putting weird faces, when Yuuri went there he was afraid of them 'Go, Yuuri, they are good people!' his mother said, Yuuri kept thinking and what if I dislike them or maybe they will yell at me. He was thinking about the man with gray hair, ' _I told him something rude, what if he hates me?_ ' Yuuri was walking towards the group, carrying a trade, when he arrived no one noticed him, he leave the plate, he wanted to go, instead he catched the look of a the same man with granpa hair 'Is he mad at m-me' the man with narrowed eyes, tilted his hair and smiled. Yuuri felt himself easing at the gesture 'He- he's not mad' Yuuri now felt relieved, before watching the man looking at the pastries 'Oh, right' He looked at everyone with fear, he wanted to go to the man, but he was far. Yuuri looked a t a girl, 'She seems friendly' and grabbed her sleeve "Uhm, Mama told me t-to bring you t-these!"he saw her face change, she smiled at him and thank him, Yuuri leave smiling, noticing the amused smile of the old man (he has grey hair, so he's like a grandpa right?). He went to the doggy side, this dog was friendly and fluffy too! He scracthed the doggy head recieving a wine of gratitude. Then he heard again the people yelling, but now they were...happy? He looked at his mother anxiuosly, she looked back and smiled, not before going to the group. He then watched his mother talking to them, and then looking at him, he saw the friendly woman from earlier, talk excited, then his mommy nodded. 

"Arf!" he hadnt noticed, but Yuuri stopped petting the dog long ago, he jumped a the lilttle barf "Ok, ok, I will pet you" Yuuri resumed his task ' _Why do they look at me, did the pastries taste bad?, no that's impossible, mommy cakes are the best'_ he though ' _Then, did I do something bad?_ ' Yuuri petted the dog harder, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Wow, you sure are petting Makkachin vigorously" He freezed , looking at the old man "Would you care to do it, more gently, please?" Yuuri saw te man smiling at him, he nodded "Y-yes" he then snuggled the dog more carefully "Sorry" He didnt hear the footsteps of the granpa, but he looked at him closely.

"Oi, we are suposse to introduce ourselves" Yuuri watched a blond girl coming towards them, but she looked scary not like the friendly woman, He took a few steps backs, the granpa noticed and turned his head "Yurio, you're scaring him" "What im not" "Yes you are, look" Yuuri was now heading to his mother for back up "Uhg, great"

He then realised that the people were looking at him again "Stop it, you two are making Yuuri-kun uncomfortable" the friendly woman looked at him "Hi,Yuuri" she took her hand out "My name is-" She paused giggling awkardly "Mhm, the name's is Yuu-yuu-" She made weird faces "ah, i got it, my name's Yuka, Im-" 'whoops, almost screw it' "Im Yuuko's aunt its nice to me ya!" Yuuri took her hand, then tilting his head , she really looked like Yuuko-chan "H-hello" Yuuko smiled and pointed to the tree girls and a big man "and these are my daughters and husband!" Yuuri remembered the girls, they were with the dog too, the other man give him a strange feeling , not bad it was familiar, the four waved smiling at him, Yuuri smiled back awkardly ' _They arent bad people_ ' , then the lady stand up, leaving place to a very tall woman "Yo, Yuuri, I'm Minako" she kneeled "Your mom told me that you like skating" Yuuri nodded excitedly "Mh. that's good, you should keep on that!" she then turned and give a spin gracefully "Wow" "Surprised aren't ya? If you want I could teach you some! " Yuuri nodded fervently, seeing the woman being replaced by the blond girl. 

" The names is Yuri,  _privet_ " she looked like a girl but she didn't sound like one and what was a privet?, Yuuri sensed the gaze of the girl, it intimidating him, he didn't know why, but he felt inferior and scared by looking at her for a reason. Yuuri took a few steps back for the strong feelings he had received ' _I feel... sad_ ' by the time he looked, he was crying, big and rounded tears sliding from his cheeks. Yuri noticed, changing his face to a surprised one "O-oi, wha-why are you crying ?" everyone looked to them, Yuuri felt more exposed "Yurio-kun, did you do something to Yuuri?" Yuuko asked worried "I didnt, he just started crying from nowhere, I swear" the girl turned his head at him "Is that true, Yuuri?" he nodded, the girl didn't do anything _'But why I felt like this_ '  he saw then, the two of them talking, tears still on his eyes, he tried to clean it, when he felt a napkin on his face "Here, I don't think you can clean it with your sleeves" it was the old man, Yuuri suddenly felt more calm" he tried to grab the napkin but it was too big and it fell  "Oh, sorry"  the man kneeled and took the napkin "I believe it's too big, right?, I can help you"  the man didn't appear suspicious, in fact it made him relaxed, he had a good face too, smiling at him, now that he looked at him, he didn't looked like an old man"If you want of course ?" Yuuri snapped from his thoughts, and nodded. The man put his hand closer cleaning his tears carefully, finishing with the nose "I hope it wasn't too rough?" Yuuri shook his head "Well, then that's good" the grandpa stand up, before noticing that Yuuri, grabbed his hand "Uhm, mm, Th-thanks, Ooji - san!"

The whole room went in silence for a moment before breaking into laughs or giggles. Yuuri  was confused, did he say something funny again? The he saw the man standing right him, completely still. Yuuri tilted his head, he was more confused now "Oh my god, Yuuri-kun" Yuko was almost losing it "I don't understand what does ' _oojisan_ ' means?" Yuri was almost as confused as Yuuri "It means Grandpa, Yurio-kun" Yuri saw Victor, who was still stiff, before a ugly laugh escaped his mouth " _Grandpa, Dedushka_ ! You have to take care better, Victor" Yuri said before laughing again.

Yuuri was wondering what was happening, Hiroko noticed and approached him slowly to not scare Yuuri, still laughing "Yuuri, he's not a grandpa, he's more young than me " Yuuri put his hands over his mouth "But, but, he has grey hair and has some things around his eyes" Hiroko was in the verge of laughing again "I know, but wouldn't you apologize? It's rude to say something like that you know? He let you play with his dog" Yuuri though about it, then if he wasn't a granpa, maybe Yuuri hurt his feelings? And he still wanted to play with his dog too!. With the laughs subsiding, Victor was now sitting, pouting ' _I though that my grey hair was sexy'_ when he saw a fidgeting Yuuri in front of him "uhm mm, mommy told me that you are not a granpa, so, so I'm sorry and please let me play with your dog more!" Victor was stunned, but smiled nonetheless ' _So Yuuri always had this kind heart, he was a good boy from the beginning'_

Yuuri was still waiting for a response before seeing the man collapse in the couch, he jumped with surprise "Ow, my head hurts, maybe it's because I'm too old for this"  he listen to the wines of the man, Yuuri approached not knowing what to do "But mommy, you said he's not a granpa" "And he's not Yuuri dear" Hiroko smiled, Yuuri now was more confused than before, the man was still in the couch, whining. Yuuri looked to the sides and everyone, no one was doing nothing, just looking weirdly amused , weren't they worried about the grey man? "Maybe if my dog where here, maybe" he heard the man say, Yuuri went directly to the huggable dog and brought it, Victor make a signal to the dog come over him, that Yuuri didn't noticed and stayed in silent for a couple of minutes "Uhm are you okay? Granpa- Sir? " he saw the dog lick the man, and suddenly the man was touching his head with the dog in arms "I'm more than okay, thanks, Yuuri" he smiled, Yuuri was astonished, he felt embarrassed for a reason and blushed too, Yuuri looked down 'He has pretty eyes, like the ocean' he didn't know why but the presence of the man sue him and made him excited at the same time, it was... pleasant, Yuuri looking down said "You-your welcome, sir". Everyone looked at exchange amused. 

Victor put Makkachin down, noting something "I didn't introduce right?"  Yuuri looked up, it was right before the man came, he talked to the blond girl, he turned his head to see her, the uncomfortable felling was still there, but not as strong as before, Victor noticed and kneeled "Yuuri" The child jolted and turned around and saw a hand in front, the sir was smiling at him again "My name is Victor, it's a pleasure to meet you" Yuuri back down a little 'He's not a bad person' before hesitantly tool the friendly hand and shake it slightly "Ni-nice to meet you too!, Vi-vic-, Vik-" Yuuri tried to say it but it was too difficult, Victor giggled "You can't say it right? Okey" Yuuri came forward  "I'm sorry I can try- !" "Then!" Victor put one finger on his lips and winked "You can call me Vitya, it's more easy, no?" Victor eyes were sparkling, Yuuri was taken aback, it sounded more easy though , he opened his mouth and say in a low voice, pressured by the look of the man "Vi-vitachan !" Yuuri was a red tomatoe now, while the others giggled or sighed content. Yuuri glanced at Victor who was looking at other side 'Did I said something wrong again?' when he saw the man, with pink cheeks and a hand over his mouth. 

' _An angel, and Angel is born_ ' Victor though, before filling a handful on his shoulder  "Hey you're scaring the child"  he saw Minako and then saw Yuuri, worried "And aren't we forgetting the most important thing" she pointed with her head at Yuuri, oblivious of what was happening "We have to know, why this- or how this happened" Victor stand up, face serious, before hearing a belly sound, everyone blink, before giggling again. The sound came from Yuuri, which showed he was very hungry, Victor smiled at his idea "Then what about eating first! Everyone must be starving!" The group and a very happy Yuuri nodded, they came here with such a great new, and they would be happy to relax by eating "Hey-"  Minako felt a pat on her shoulder "I know we have to take action now, but Yuuri now is a child" Minako sighed "But Yuuri was so impressed and fascinated by you, what if that inspiration goes?"

Victor looked at Yuuri again, going with his mom at the kitchen. 

"We can't force Yuuri" he said determined, mimalo sighed defeated "Plus we have to take care of this Yuuri too" he knew that Yuuri will always love skating, not even when he was at rock bottom or he didn't have the physical body to do so, he kept skating because he Love it, that's what caught the attention of Victor, Yuuri love for skating inspired him "You know that, Yuuri love for skating right?" Minako nodded "After this, we are going to investigate this, but first, lunch, I'm dead hungry and tired" Minako walked to the kitchen 

" _Okey, okey_ " Victor sighed ' _They really love Yuuri'_ he though while he walked to the door, when he saw Yuuri eating his favourite - Katsudon, he sat down beside him, Yuuri noted his presence, and passed a plate of katsudon for Victor "This is, this for you Vitachan, mom mades extra delicious food so-! " Victor took the plate and nodded at him, Yuuri jumped and smiled before going to eat again. 'I know that Yuuri will overcome this' Victor knew that Yuuri wasn't weak, he just needed a push ' _But how?_ ' he saw everyone on the table now eating, as he pulled a piece of rice and meat to his mouth, he though, and thought, before opening his eyes, sparkling "Tell me Yuuri" Yuuri (and everyone in the room) looked at him. 

"Do you like skating? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it !  
> Scream at me bout YOI!!! on tumblr: Koohoonaa.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuko nearly has a heart attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, missed to write, but u know finals,,, fuck u finals, but I passed the year so, very grateful.  
> Also, it's almost Christmas and the new and last (I'm it crying u are crying) chapter of yoi fuck me up. Yay. 
> 
> And finally, thank so much for your views and kudos, it give my back the spirit to write and I hope u do good in your grades c:

The ice floor was cold, his skates flowed  along with his body, until his center of gravity waver and he hit the floor. He didn't feel any pain, he was excited, this has never happened before. 

Vitya!" he heard his mom scream "Are you alright?" she stoop up beside him kneeling "And to think you were so good at ballet, my cute boy" she helped him to stand, his legs trembling on the ice floor. 

Oh, right, his ballet classes, he still goes but not much as before, he was really good at it, knowing now the majority of the moves, but then the classes became too long, too boring, too normal for him. Plus, the teachers were sometimes mean and pushy, telling him to do moves he didn't want, that are him pout almost all the times. He then looked at his worried mother, a beautiful women in her thirties, long and wavy gray hair, a cute mark below her eye. He then remembered the time were he found several videos in a box, he took a few, curiosity filling his heart. Videos were he saw his mom excited and happy, doing the movements so gracefully with precision, in those videos his mother was so happy, always smiling and shining in the scenario. She was so beautiful(she still is). Victor wanted to feel that.

One night, they were having dinner, all of them chatting, Victor looked at them "Mom, dad" his parents looked at him "Can I do ballet?" his parents looked at him with big rounds eyes and smiled "Vitya, you never fail to surprise us" his dad said smiling and his mom nodding at him "but why no other kind of sport? Mi little Vitya" his mom looked at him fondly. He has done several activities in school, doing each of them greatly, surprising his parents by his talent. But no one of those things made him feel something new, at the start he felt it, but then the feeling was gone again. However, when he saw his mom in those videos, happy and in peace, he wished to feel that "Well, I don't like it" his parents looked at him surprised by his direct response. Ugh, he can try to rephrased "I-I mean, that, uhm" his dad laughed and give him a pirozhki "Don't worry, Vitya, you can reformulated it better" continuing with the dinner.

Victor lowered his head thinking hard eating the pirozhki "I—"  his parents looked at him with attention "I-I, what I mean is that, I had done other things too..." he though in the video again "But!" he raised his head allowing his hair to get on his face "I saw mommy's dances, she was so beautiful and elegant and she seemed so happy in them, her movements were so" he tried to get  the words instead he moved his arms trying to do them "So like this? I want to try it"  I want to feel the same "And I think that's the reason why I want to do it" he sat again putting s trend of hair being his ear. He watched his dad looking at his mom, and she with her hands on her mouth. Did he say something wrong? His dad took his mom's hand, he saw a tear in her eye. He said something wrong, right. "Oh, my little Vitya" he looked at her mom, who was smiling so brightly and his dad too matching it "I didn't know you though that..." Victor was now very confused, were they happy? He couldn't think about it, the moment he felt the embrace of his mother, hugging him so tightly "Mommy?" he then felt a pat in his head "Oh, Vitya, don't worry we are very happy" his dad ruffled his head. If they were happy, why mom was crying? "Dad, I'm confused" his dad giggled "You don't have to, my dear" his mom caress his cheek "I'm very flattered, but" she picked a strand of hair put it on place "Are you sure, Victor?"

He smiled "Yes, mommy, I really really want to!" his parents laughed at his enthusiasm. Back then he was so sure. 

Lessons started, and it was not long before he surpassed his classmates, and was told to go to local competitions. His mom was proud, always cheering for him, and looking at him in all his performances. But to him, ballet which was something so exciting in the beginning, was now a everyday thing. However, he didn't understand why, everyone was supporting him, he won the almost all of the awards and of top of that they were happy. Victor just didn't feel the same. But always wearing a camera smile 

So he started to skip the classes, saying that he felt sick or that his body hurt too much. He didn't want to tell his parents, mainly his mom,  she was so happy to see him. Although he went, it didn't felt the same.

At age of 8, Victor knew how to fake a smile and control his feelings, how to make a cute face and discard his mistakes with a giggle.

It was almost winter, and his home teacher organized a small trip for them, they were going to a rint? Rink? Something like that, Victor didn't want to go, but his mom told him, she would tag along since parents were also welcomed. So he sighed, and went "This will feel a little like ballet, Vitya" his mom giggle and he smiled. He saw his classmates went off the bus, wearing heavy coats and the teacher told indications to were to go. His classmates were excited, Victor didn't understand why, it was just ice after all.

Time passed, and they were inside, the teacher told the parents if they knew how to skate they could teach their child. Victor was happy to hear his mom was sweet and patience, he then put on weird shoes "My boy, I will put them okey?" he saw his mom "But mommy I think can do it!" his mom took the skate "Yes yes, but this are a little dangerous" Victor was confused but didn't protest. When his mom finished he felt pressure in his foot 'Well, compared to ballet shoes, this is comfortable'. His mom stood behind him, taking his hair into a ponytail "This way you will see better" she then took his hand, coming to the ice place.

Some kids were already in,Victor didn't noticed but the ice shined so beautifully he was left in awe. Then he saw other people inside, adults and other children 'So they are other people here...' when he catch a sound turning his head seeing a boy skate doing graceful movements 'It looks like ballet' when the boy when faster and jumped, Victor eyes went big, seeing his spins and the boy landing perfectly "That —"  "Uhm, Victor?" 

"That was amazing! " he turned to his mom "Come on, mom, let's go inside!" he smiled while pushing his mom "Wait , d-dear, we will go slowly okey?" Victor sighed and took his mom hand "Yeah, okey but fast!"

They entered the ice rink (that was the name!), he first felt his body trembling, before his mom took his hands" It's okey, we will go slow" but Victor didn't want to go slow, he wanted fast, like the boy. A few minutes passed, and he already was on his foot, sliding in the ice "Wow, your so good, Vitya" his mom told him a few meters away, Victor knew but it was slow, but he tried to remember how the boy did it. 'He put his foot like this, and this " he shifted his body and the blades, moving a little faster " Yes, got it " He then get faster and faster, until he tripped and now was having the worried face of his mom.

Victor was in her arms, heavy breathing and hot by the adrenaline, he then noticed he was smiling, he wanted to do it again, he didn't even think the words that left his mouth.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry" he said sad, but with shiny eyes of hope "I'm so sorry, even though you were so happy" his mom was confused "Vitya?" he couldn't keep this anymore "I—" 

"I want to do this, mommy, I really want to, I'm sorry I don't like ballet anymore, but please let me stay here" he begged, his mom was surprised, and then her face changed full of fondness "Oh, my little, dear boy" she hugged him "Of course, I knew, all this time, but I hoped—" she sighed "I hoped so much" she smiled "It's alright , don't worry, I will, both of us will support you" Victor felt so happy.

At the age of eight, he found his passion. 

\---

'Such good times...' Victor though as he watched Yuuko leading Yuuri in the ice, Yuuri with a happy face, trembling but excited 'Maybe Yuuri felt something like that' 

They were in Hasetsu castle. Yuuko, Yuuri and himself. They told the others to wait in the Onsen, supposing that Yuuri still felt intimidated by them, they agreed. And obviously Makkachin was here too, the dog acted as catalyze with little Yuuri, who calmed wherever he saw the puddle. And Victor was here too, it was his idea after all or maybe a way to calm baby Yuuri.

The others left behind to search another possibilities as to why this happened and come with a solution. And now, well Victor was watching Yuuko and Yuuri, Yuuko gently followed Yuuri while the boy skated forward with red cheeks, always smiling by the way. 'His smile is so cute' Seriously talking, Yuuri was a sweet boy, like the little brother you always want to protect or give gifts to. 'Why Yuri wasn't like that'  Victor though, remembering the fierce eyes of the little boy, putting a hand on his chin 'He would have been so cute " he sighed and shake his head. 

"Now it's not the time to think about that" Victor leaned on the bar, turning his head to see Makkachin licking his paw "At least you have it easy, right buddy" he ruffled the dog head earning a happy bark, he continued his duty when he heard the sound of skates approaching, he lifted his head to see Yuuri and behind him, a very tired Yuuko "Hi, Yuuri" he smiled, giving Yuuri goosebumps and a blushed face. He saw Yuuri turning his head towards the dog "H-hi"  why was Yuuri so shy, even though the other day he gave Victor a really cute nickname. Well, maybe Yuuri was like that 'Guess I have to wait' while he saw Yuuri shiny eyes 'He doesn't say what he wants, but he's eyes always shine when he wishes something' 

"Uhm, mmm" Victor smiled "Yes, Yuuri?" the boy flushed "Can I pet Makkasin?" Victor giggled "Of course, I already told you, my Makkachin is your makkachin" Yuuri smiled exiting the rink to give firms pets to the dog, the dog turned around, giving the opportunity to Yuuri to pat his belly, Yuuri gasped, laughing "You are a good dog, and very cute too! " this was another side of Yuuri that Victor likes. His big smile, and his soft and calm side, he just saw it when he was with his family, and sometimes slipped through training.

"Makkachin you lucky dog" he whispered. 

"I know right?" he heard the voice of Yuuko surprising him, right she came with Yuuri.

"Oh Yuuko - san, hello" he smiled towards her, earning a light blush, and a grin. 

"Well, Takeshi always tells me that I have a good hearing" she giggled "That always helps me to catch the girls if they aren't sleeping" 

"What a terrifying talent you got there" she laughed, watching Yuuri with Makkachin "Victor?" He turned his head towards her "How will this help us" she looked at the floor "To find why this happened" Victor looked at her and though "I believe that Yuuri will find himself again, through skating I mean, so what a better way to do it than let him skate" he also wanted to get to know Yuuri, but what he say wasn't a lie either, Yuuko started at him, half convinced "It's that really all Victor" He sighed, he knew that a childhood friend wouldn't let him of the hook that fast, they also cared for Yuuri, even more than him, he's not good with sentimental things so he blurted what he truly though. 

"Well I have other reason too" Yuuko shifted to listen him well, Victor smiled nervously "I... want to see a happy Yuuri, these days I noticed that he was more anxious than other occasions, so I wished to made him more relaxed, even now" he looked at Yuuri still playing "With Yuuri like this, is the same, you know? If I don't like to see an anxious Yuuri, you can imagine how much I struggled to not hug him when he started crying" Victor sighed and put a hand over his forehead "I don't know if I'm making myself clear?"

Yuuko stared at him silently, before giggling. Okey he expected something but giggles? Now he felt embarrassed 'Did I say something wrong?' " Yuuko - san..." he said smiling shyly. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Victor, I just thought —" she giggled again, Victor felt more self conscious, she stopped noticing the look on Victor and recomposing herself "I just thought, Victor, that you two are one of a kind" she said smiling fondly "Maybe, when this all ends, you two can talk about it" Victor was now confused 'One of a kind?, talk? About what? ' 

"Yes, you two should really talk" Yuuko turned to see a questioning Victor "And no, I can't tell you about it, you have to figure out yourself" Victor pouted "Yuuko - san that's not fair you know" 

"Not everything in life is fair, Victor Nikiforov, and less when my beloved friend is involved" she give a mischievous smile, Victor blinked and laughed 'You sure are loved, Yuuri' Yuuko smiled to "Uhm, Victor, if you don't like see Yuuri like that, what better way than being in the ice with him!" Yuuko jumped excited "I don't know why you decided to stay here, watching us, tho" Victor flinched a little,it's not like he didn't want to skate, it was because of Yuuri. Baby Yuuri was so enthusiastic, lovely and innocently honest 'The time he called my grampa'  Victor almost felt tears on his eyes, so being near him, would be overwhelming, plus he wanted to know Yuuri more to help him skate freely and happy 'Besides I'm not good with children, and to think the roles would swap out', Victor sighed and Yuuko tilted her head confused, she was going to ask again, when felt a tug in her leg.

Yuuri wrapping his little hand around the cloth "Y-yuuka-chan, can we go again?" Yuuri looked at Victor, who smiled and made Yuuri turning his head 'He really is cute' 

Both adults, looked at him 'Yuuri sure is silent' both of them though, "Okey, Yuu-kun, let's go" Yuuko took Yuuris hand, looking at Victor with hopeful eyes, Yuuri following her stare. Victor just wave her off 'Saved by a child' Yuuko pouted and slide inside with Yuuri. 

While they were skating to the center of the rink, Yuuko noticed the look of Yuuri towards Victor "Yuu-kun, we are here" Yuuri left his trance "Oh, right" Yuuri started skating, taking a few steps forward.

"It seems that you really like Makkachin right?" Yuuri lifted his head, the dog was friendly "Yeah, he's good, I like him" Yuuri skated away from Yuuko to see Makkasin and look briefly at Victor, Yuuko noticed this, skating to Yuuri "And do you like Vitachan too?" Yuuri flinched, blushing a little, thinking about Vitachan made him feel like that. 

'I don't understand, I just meet him' he touched his chest, a feeling he couldn't identify 'But I don't feel sad, I am happy?' he looked at Yuuko shyly, who smiled at him "Uhm, amm, I don't dislike him, he's... Good too, I think" he said while playing with his hands "Then, it's fine if he comes here?"

Yuuri felt something again, he didn't dislike the idea, but it made his heart beat fast "He knows how to skate?" 

"Of course, he's way better than me" Yuuko said confident, Yuuri stared with big eyes, for Yuuka chan to say that he must be very good "Do you want to see him skate?"

Yuuri was speechless, he looked at Victor quickly, his heart was beating faster, he didn't know why, but he was excited "I do, I want to see him" he said without thinking.

Yuuko nodded "Then, why don't you invite him?" 

"Eh?"

"I know you can do it, Yuuri" Yuuko kneeled, looking at him confident "Plus, he will come if you are the one to tell him" Yuuri felt nervous, but he believe in those words 'If it's me' he felt special, he nodded at Yuuko skating towards Victor. Yuuko giggled mischievously. 

 

Victor was wondering on his phone, to see if new messages came or new notifications on IG or Twitter, he sighed, there wasn't nothing new. 

"V-vitachan?" Victor jumped, making Yuuri jump too, when had he come? "Oh, sorry, Yuuri, I wasn't paying attention" he put one of his strands behind "Do you want something?" 

"Ah, yes" Yuuri looked at his hands, this was more difficult than he though, he felt nervous, he gulped "Yuuka - chan, told me that, you are very good and" Yuuri sighed "I want.. to see you!" he finished, blushing as a tomatoe 'Why I feel embarrassed?'

Victor saw Yuuri and then at Yuuko, who waved mischievously 'The Nishigori family is fearless' 

Victor sighed and looked at Yuuri, who was itching in his place "I would love to Yuuri" the boy raised his head with big eyes, smiling widely "Then let's go!" Yuuri took Victors hand, Victor following him 'This Yuuri is different, he's straightforward when he isn't shy' Victor looked pleased, landing in the ice. It felt like centuries since he touched the ice, with all of this, they were just thinking on Yuuri. 

"So, what do you want me to do? " he looked at Yuuri beside Yuuko,"I... Don't know, Yukka chan?" Yuuko sighed "Maybe you could show us, uhm, Agape?" Victor tilted his head, Agape was good, but he wanted to show Yuuri 'Eros' , it can't be helped he was a child after all "Okey, I will show you my Agape, Yuuri" Yuuri was confused, but nodded enthusiastically.

Victor was impatient, putting on position, and starting the program, raising one hand and giving half spin. Victor will just show a short part of the program, starting with the sequence step and choreography. Yuuri wwatched as Victor perfectly slides in the ice, making half spins and strange poses, but nonetheless it was beautiful, Yuuri was absorbed to it. Until Victor put both hands together up and stopped.

Victor was a little tired 'Was that good?' H couldn't think more when he heard loudly claps and woos from Yuuri "That was amazing Vitachan! So swosh and wam"

That was amazing

Victor smiled "I know, right" he skated towards Yuuri, "Yes, it was like your were floating around!" Yuuri tried to imitate the movements, going backwards "It was like this and —" but he lost his balance, he was falling when he felt hands of his back, and Victor kneeling in front of him "Yuuri!" 

"You need to be more careful" Victor put him on his feet, the one was beautiful, but it could be dangerous too. Yuuri looked at Victor he felt guilty, he just wanted to do it like him "You scared me you know, are you okey?" then he saw the worried eyes of Victor, he felt the same again 'He cares about me...' he wanted to smile, but that would be unfair to Victor "I'm fine, Vitachan"

Victor sighed" Maybe we can try other things, Yuuri" Victor scratched his head. 

"So you will teach me?" Yuuri said loudly he wanted to do that so much, he blinked looking at Yuuko "Yuuka chan, can Vitachan teach me?" Yuuko grinned "It's alright, Yuu-kun, I will fecht some water for us!" she said while quickly disappearing of the rink. 

"Yuuka-chan is thirsty, right?" Yuuri tilted his head "Yeah, she suuure is" Victor said with a forced smile, well now what he can do with child. "Yuuri I will teach you how to slide backwards okey?" he stated at Yuuri, who opened his mouth "Vitachan can we try something?" Victor tilt his head, something? 

"And what is it, Yuuri?" Yuuri blushed again, he saw it once on TV, and Yuuko and Takeshi trying it, it seem fun to do "I saw Yuu chan and Takeshi doing it so" Yuuri skate to Victor raising his arms, Victor raised his eyebrow "Oh, okey!" he took Yuuri in his arms, putting the boy on one holding him "You want me to carry you right?" Yuuri looked at Victor and lowered his head, the warm was good but he wanted to do the other thing, so he lifted his arms again z signaling the ceiling "I want to go up" Victor blinked and made 'O'  expression. 

"You want me to lift you?" Yuuri nodded his head in agreement, Victor grinned he liked this Yuuri "Okey! " Victor moved his arms, Yuuri didn't felt nervous like the times Takeshi had tried to do it. He felt calm and somewhat happy,he felt the pressure on his tiny chest "Tell me if it hurts"  Yuuri nodded, it didn't hurt it was comfortable, then he felt few movements, Victor was sliding in the ice. 

"It's scary?" Yuuri shook his head, feeling the icy air on his face, he felt that he was flying like a bird "M-more high!" Victor was amused, baby Yuuri sure was reckless "Okey"  he raised his arms more, Yuuri felt the change looking down, at Victor. However, it didn't felt good, he was too far from him, he didn't want that "Vit-vitachan" Victor raised his head to look at Yuuri "What's the matter Yuuri?" he asked while skating backwards "Near..." Yuuri said in a low voice, that Victor didn't catch to hear, he was embarrassed to say it "Yes, Yuuri?" The boy looks at Victor who was smiling prettily "Near, I want to be near you!" Victor stopped and looked at Yuuri with big eyes "Vitachan?" 

"Oh" Victor smiled with his eyes, a warm feeling on his chest 'So honest' "Then I have an idea"  he put Yuuri on his shoulder "I will lift you and then, release in the air and catch you, okey?" Yuuri nodded, not to sure about it, his dadda played with him like that, but he was the only person it's was really fun "You just have to trust me, Yuuri, but if you don't like it, it's fine"

Trust. He trusted Vitachan, he didn't know why, but he felt like it, he knew this man wasn't someone bad also his dog was best dog ever. So he trusted" It's okay, I want to" Victor giggled and put Yuuri on his arms again "Ready?" Yuuri nodded confident. He felt the pressure again and the air, until he felt nothing surrounding his sides. 

When he opened his eyes, he was floating, he looked down to see Victor big eyes, his open arms waiting for him. He was going down now, he felt the air again, he feel panic, the floor was so far and— "Yuuri" he felt those arms again and a spin, it was warm all around him, he opened his eyes (he didn't noticed he close it) and looked at Victor who was carrying him, skating through the ice "Yuuri, it's alright, I'm here, I catch you" Victor was skating slowly, Yuuri felt so warm now, he nodded, and hugged Victor, he wanted him to feel the same.

Victor was with the guard down, feeling the the tiny arms of Yuuri, he felt joy, pure joy 'Yuuri, even as child, you made me feel so much things' Victor giggled then laughed, Yuuri looked at him "I am happy, Yuuri" the boy smiled "I'm happy too,Vitachan" both of them smiled. Victor lifted Yuuri, so he was touching his forehead and doing light spins. They are happy. 

"Victor!" well they were happy "Yuu-kun!" they stopped looking at exasperated Yuuko "Victor" Yuuko breath heavily, "oh hi, yuuka chan" 

"You can't do that with a child, Victor"

"Eh? Why not? If Yuuri's dad do it all the time" Yuuri nodded not understanding the girl "Well it's his dad and they aren't on a rink" Yuuko sighed knowing that both of them didn't get the gravity of the situation "But, we didn't get injured, right, Yuuri?" Yuuri nodded again , Yuuko sighed again remembering why she came here "Well leaving aside that" She pulled her phone out, Victor accommodating Yuuri on his arms. 

"I got a message from Yurio" Victor frowned slightly, that means something happen. He read the message, approaching to the phone.

_Hi, Yuuko, we just arrived to the Onsen, tell the ex champion and lil Yuuri to come. We have news._

_Bad and good news._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it!  
> I will update soon bc I'm finally free ;w;  
> And did u see that fucking pair skating cause I do, and need more,,,,,


End file.
